Future Visit
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: Goes w/ A Full Moon Ritual. After a horrible event of unable to express his feeling to a certain swan, Darkrai goes back to his home, only for a strange dream to occur. What's with the other Darkrai? Dedicated to GymleaderNaeco!DarkraixCresselia.oneshot


**Yay! New one-shot!**

**Okay, this story goes with A Full Moon Ritual, so I highly advise those who haven't read it yet to read it before reading this. You'll be just as confused as Darkrai if you don't!**

**This story occurs BEFORE the ritual happens.**

**Plus, sorry if it might be slightly confusing during the dream xD**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon or the game Scrabble.**

**By the way, THIS IS DEDICATED TO GYMLEADERNAECO as they wanted me to make a story about Darkrai and Cresselia in the future! :) Sorry it took so long!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Future Visit"

"Happy birthday Cresselia." A bored, monotone voice echoed throughout the amazingly light cave. The owner of the voice, an ebony ghost with white hair flowing from the top of his head, had an expression equally matching his tone. His azure eyes scanned the jagged walls of the cave, trying to avoid the carmine ones that were demanding to gain his gaze. He only continued to ignore the somewhat confused, metallic swan that was levitating before him.

"Thank you, Darkrai." Cresselia nodded, her long neck almost making it look as if she was bowing. A smile graced her lips before she continued, a small, gleaming object tightly clutched in her small paws, "Thank you for the gift." Her grip tightened as her eyes seem to sparkle with happiness.

The said ghost waved his one, long arm with a swish as if to wave her thanks away. Truth be told, however, he had totally forgotten it was Cresselia's birthday. Darkrai could only thank the heavens that Arceus reminded him by asking what he was giving the swan for the special occasion. Last time he forgot, his counterpart glared each time he saw him for a whole month before finally realizing he forgot about her birthday. Well, Darkrai figured it out with a little help from Raikou who was singing around about everyone's birthday around the Hall of Origins….

Cresselia straightened her neck before examining the seemingly precious item that was being caressed by her. It was a small diamond that was in the shape of crescent moon, just like her head. It practically gleamed each side she turned, despite the lack of light that filled the cave. "It's beautiful Darkrai…"

"I know." He simply shrugged. Once again, he had help. If it wasn't for Dialga, the diamond in the swan's paws would be non-existent. "It wasn't that hard to get it." Thank Arceus he still had that little blackmail between him and the blue, time dragon. Without it, the ebony ghost knew fully well Dialga would say no.

"Still." Cresselia smiled a little wider, finally forcing Darkrai's gaze to lock with hers. "It means so much to me that you actually went to the trouble and got it for me."

The Pitch Black Pokemon rubbed the back of his head, a small blush forming on his cheeks. He was quite happy that his black skin easily covered the red tinge. The ghost could only nod in response.

A blush soon rose in the swan's cheeks also, feeling the tension now in the air after her comment. The two, lunar Pokemon detached their gazes and became quite interested with a rock on the ground as the nervousness only grew between the two.

"So…." Cresselia then said, trying to stop the tension by raising her carmine eyes from a nearby pebble to Darkrai, who was still looking at a piece of dirt. Her blush deepened as she smiled wider. "I guess you'll want to leave soon, huh?"

The ebony ghost darted his azure orbs to the wall behind the metallic swan to avoid her eye contact before mumbling, "I guess…"

"Once again, thank you for the present. It means a lot coming from you…"

Darkrai shrugged, trying to hide his feelings with his tough exterior. However, the fact that his one azure eye not covered by his hair was flickering with all his said emotions didn't help in one bit. Not undaunted by his usual nature, the light blue and yellow swan sighed deeply, a smile still spread across her mouth.

"No problem. Happy Birthday…Cressy."

He gave a stiff nod, giving himself a mental note for him to investigate why he had just called his counterpart that nickname, and disappeared with a flash. Cresselia flew towards the mouth of the cave and looked up at the sky, clutching the diamond tightly.

'Wow… a full moon…'

**(DARKRAI)**

The ebony ghost groaned with frustration, almost tempted to bang his head against a nearby stone structure. He was on his abode, NewMoon Island, and since no one was here, it was easy for him to express his feelings, physically or mentally.

"Damn it! Why can't I just say three simple words!?" Darkrai growled to himself, before shaking his head.

_'What am I saying? I'm not even that sure I'm ready to say those words yet… but… I… think I really do…'_

A low rumbling from the back of his throat caused him to snap those thoughts in half.

He hated to feel these kinds of emotions, but with Cresselia's presence, it seemed almost impossible for him to stop himself. He was her counterpart for Arceus' sake! A dreamer and a nightmare bringer coming together as partners? Yeah right…

"Stupid feelings…" Darkrai growled again, his hand shaping into fists. "Stupid full moon…"

He was the one who carried darkness, so the sight of a beautiful light in the sky almost sickened him. Sure, it was Cresselia's favorite of the moon cycles… and that it was essential for a ritual preformed by two, lunar Pokemon… but he just couldn't bring it to himself to even look at it. It almost seemed to be there just to increase and confuse the ghost even more. It was probably there just to tease him.

Darkrai sighed deeply, feeling the same dreary emotion everyone always felt at this time of night, especially with all his thoughts floating around. Exhaustion…

Deciding to pack it in early as it wasn't worth it to stay up all night with the full moon, the ebony Pokemon flew forwards, leaving the stone structure and the dusty ground as he reached a small cave. It wasn't as 'home-looking' as Cresselia's, but it was perfect for him.

He flew inside the darkness, his eye easily navigating him as the ghost made it to the end of the cavern. Lowering himself to the now rock ground, he laid his back to the wall, closing his eyes while trying to strike away the thoughts of what happened a few minutes ago.

The Pitch Black Pokemon hated when it was time to sleep. Everyone would if they were only tormented by relentless nightmares that seemed so real and without end. Plus, since it was a full moon, it would be even more intense as his powers were slightly weakened. That was one of the reasons he hated these kinds of nights…

Darkrai gave a shudder before finally letting his mind to succumb to the tiredness his whole body felt, the face of the metallic swan filled his thoughts when she opened his present….

* * *

_A blinding light flashed in the ebony ghost's eye, causing him to raise his arms to his face to guard it. He closed his eyes tightly before the light dimmed a little more. Darkrai lowered his arms before finally daring to open his eyelids._

_The red growth wrapped around his neck that was covering his lips hid the fact that his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him._

_Cresselia?_

_The said Lunar Pokemon was looking at something a few feet away. The long grass that was shooting from the ground was concealing half of her body as well as two of her three wings. Her body was facing the opposite direction in which Darkrai was looking from._

_This was unusual. He couldn't remember being in this grassy field at all let alone remembering Cresselia being here, but the ghost dismissed the idea and levitated forward, calling the swan's name with his slightly deep tone._

_His eyes flashed slight agitation when she didn't respond, but he only resorted to calling her name louder._

_Darkrai sighed deeply after -- once again -- getting no response before levitating forward. The long, green blades of grass brushed against his dark skin as he reached the swan, stretching his hand to touch the back of her purple wing as she was facing the other way…_

_… only for his hand to slip through it._

_The Pitch Black Pokemon gave a startled cry before retracting his hand to his side again, clutching it with his other one as if it was damaged in some way. His eye sparked with fear as he looked at the swan, only to be startled again by her expression. Cresselia didn't seem to be bothered in any way that his hand slipped through the back of her wing; however, she actually seemed to be smiling at something. The black legendary hovered to face her, only for the metallic swan's carmine eyes to look through him._

_He flinched when she leaned forward, her mouth almost touching his face. A blush danced on his cheeks, but the black Pokemon still seemed to be puzzled as he tried to look in her eyes. Cresselia's eyes…. They seemed to hold some sort of longing in them…_

_Darkrai turned around, his eyes widening slightly to see another figure ahead of him._

_It was himself._

_The ebony ghost backed away in surprise, only for his body to somehow merge with Cresselia. A feeling of coldness trickled up his spin as he closed his eye, the bright light coming back._

_The scene changed._

_Darkrai allowed his eye to open, only to find himself in Cresselia's cave again. He scrunched his face in confusion to see the same swan with his other self. The two seemed to be talking about something…_

_The black legendary was confused. Then again, you would be confused too if you saw yourself talking with someone you had feelings for. Hell, you would probably run around in circles screaming, but that is beside the point. How could he be here, if he sees himself talking to Cresselia over there!? Many thoughts and ideas ran through his mind in a second, but he couldn't comprehend which one was correct. The ebony ghost forced himself to examine the scene in front of him to somehow try and see if it could give him any more answers._

_"What do we do, Darkrai…" Cresselia's voice trembled, tears thickening in her eyes. "Arceus is bound to find out what we did… we broke the legendary code!"_

_His clone only wrapped his arms around her face before saying, "Don't worry… we'll get through this together…"_

_The swan only nodded before placing her head on his chest for comfort, small tears finally trickling down her cheeks._

_Our Darkrai was still confused. He couldn't understand what was happening. All he knew was that Cresselia was crying over something as his clone tried to soothe her in some way. The black legendary shook his head, closing his eyes as another beam of light took over him…_

_They were on a mountain._

_Darkrai glanced around, trying to see where his other self and the swan went. He crunched his face in confusion and frustration on not knowing what was happening…_

_His brain was on the verge of exploding. His mind was numb with the many ideas floating around as the ebony ghost placed his arms on his head, almost pulling his hair out. What the hell was going on!?_

_Two figures suddenly appeared behind a rock, both of them with a troubled expression clearly written on their faces. It was Cresselia and his other self._

_"We have to hurry Darkrai!" The swan whimpered, grabbing his clone's hand with her own before dragging him to a nearby bush. "If Arceus sees us she'll know what happened a week ago!"_

_"I know Cressy." Darkrai's other self said, his own voice hinting fear. "It's just that we can't hid forever. Arceus will find us some day."_

_"We can try."_

_As the two reached the bush, Cresselia let go of the clone's hand before somehow removing the bush, revealing a hole. She dove inside of it as well as the other Darkrai, disappearing under it as the bush somehow sealed the hole again.._

_The ebony ghost shook his head. He couldn't understand these things. These weren't even his memories. He couldn't recall being and comforting Cresselia like that. It was just something he wouldn't normally do!_

_Then why did he found his other self to be doing it?_

_As the same light came, he didn't even bother to close his eyes as he found a new scene in front of him._

_It was a small room with dirt as walls. A large, straw bed was the only object in the room, as well as the two figures again. Both of them were sitting on the bed with a worried look glinting in both their eyes._

_"Arceus found out…" Cresselia whispered, tears all ready streaming down her face. "She's going to kill us… I know she will…"_

_"Don't say that!" The clone said, a little more harshly than what he had anticipated. "Look, she doesn't know where we are at, so don't panic. If we stay here, everything will be fine…"_

_"But Darkrai! We can't hid forever, you said so yourself! I hate living like this!" The swan cried back. "I don't even know why I preformed the ritual with you in the first place! It's just caused so much trouble!"_

_His other self gave a hurtful look, but placed his arms around her head. "I know you don't mean that…"_

_Cresselia looked up, her expression mixed with different feelings. "You don't know that…"_

_"I would believe you if you would have left already…" His clone smirked. The swan only grunted, looking away as she allowed his arms to draw her in closer._

_Using his hand, Darkrai's other self tilted her head towards him before leaning forward and pushing his red growth down, exposing his lips…._

* * *

"No!" The ebony ghost shouted, jumping slightly as he felt something under his back leaving him. A small thud made it clear he had lost his back support.

He groaned, sitting back up while his heart seemed to hammer against his chest.

"What happened…?" Darkrai moaned, rubbing his face as a small stinging trickled on his back from his sudden wake up. He hated when he slumped off the cave wall…

Dusting himself off, he levitated back in the air, glancing around his still dark abode.

"Wait." The Pitch Black Pokemon noted, glancing back at the spot in which he was recently sleeping at as if it held the answer to his question. After waiting a few minutes in stupidity, he shook his head before continuing, "I… didn't have a nightmare…"

This statement was like shattering the very bonds of this world. It was impossible for him to not have a nightmare, Arceus even said so herself. How was that possible?

_'Maybe I just can't remember the nightmare…'_ He suggested to his subconscious, but he all ready knew the answer. Darkrai couldn't have forgotten his dream. He could recall his other ones quite easily, so what was the difference with this one?

He gave a half frustrated and half angry sigh. Why was everything so complicated this week? From trying to decipher his feelings for the metallic swan to losing to Raikou in a Scrabble game…

Emptying his thoughts, he floated back to the mouth of the cave, his eye showing no emotion to how he felt. The ebony ghost couldn't even say what he felt right now.

"Great… just great…" He growled, looking back in the sky to discover it was still night, the full moon gleaming down at him.

"Cresselia?"

A small figure in the sky was flying towards the moon, the shape easily fitting as the said light yellow and blue legendary.

Without thinking about his actions, Darkrai flew forward to the night, stars dancing as if knowing what would happen in a few minutes….

* * *

**Whew! Hope you guys liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
